


the pomegranates

by speckledfeathers



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fruit, Grocery Shopping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Pomegranates, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short One Shot, They get steamy, but i stop before the actual sex, idk what else to tag this, sorry everyone i just don't write smut, they are married already, this is ALMOST smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledfeathers/pseuds/speckledfeathers
Summary: Eddie's favorite fruit? Pomegranates. He discovered Richie is very good at getting the seeds, and he likes it. A lot.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	the pomegranates

**Author's Note:**

> okay uh. this is the weirdest thing i've ever written. i tweeted about eddie and pomegranates and how richie would be good at opening them and how eddie would like that a lot. so... yeah. but i'm not a smut writer, so it stops before anything happens. i hope you enjoy this absolute shitpost of a fic, nonetheless. i only read this through once. i barely edited it. i just need to post it before i chicken out.

“Oh hey, I forgot to put this on the list but I want to get a pomegranate.” Eddie looks up from his phone and sighs. “Put that back.”

Richie gives him a sideways glance and snorts. “It’s lettuce, Eds. That at least _is_ on the list.”

“Yeah, but that stuff is pre-cut. In a bag. It’s wasteful. Plus when it sits in plastic like that with all the moisture trapped inside—”

“Okay, alright! I’m putting it back!” Richie cuts him short and shoves the bag back dramatically. “Let’s go find you a pomegranate.”

They roll their eyes at each other and continue on, with Richie pushing the cart. Eddie speed walks ahead of him and beats him to the fruit section, immediately scanning the area for his desired prize.

“You’re lookin’ pretty serious there, babe.” Richie rolls up behind him and purposefully bumps the back of Eddie’s legs with the cart because he knows it annoys him. His husband manages to ignore it, but goes stiff. “Should I let you and the fruit have some alone time?”

Eddie shoots him a look that Richie knows well, one that says _please shut up, but also I love you._ “Do not ruin this for me. Pomegranate season is just starting and I have been looking forward to it for a while now.”

“Oho, so you _are_ taking this seriously!” Richie teases, leaning forward so he can rest an elbow on the handle of the cart and set his chin down on his palm. “Why don’t we splurge and get you two of them, yeah?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, but then smiles as he picks out his favorite two and sticks them into the cart without a word. He did like when Richie made him get things he enjoys. It was a learning curve for him, to let himself enjoy things, even now almost a year into their marriage. But Richie is always there to remind him.

Grocery shopping with Richie is a treat for him. It’s simple, it’s silly, it’s easy, and he loves every second of it. It’s something he never had in his last marriage— domestic bliss. It wasn’t until he and Richie started living together that he even realized it was possible to feel that way with someone, and now he’s addicted to the feeling. 

Now he could do things like give the love of his life a kiss as he carefully closes the trunk of the car, and give his hand a squeeze before they part and take their seats. He could throw out casual _I love you’s_ just because he felt like it, and hear it back a split second later because the person he loves also loves him back.

Life is good with Richie, and the two pomegranates sitting in the trunk were the proof.

After getting home, it doesn’t take them long to put everything away. They’ve become pros at putting everything where it belonged, mostly because Eddie has a place for everything and Richie is happy enough to let him have his system. Richie learned it quickly.

A single pomegranate sits on the countertop, and after washing his hands Eddie immediately gets to work.

Richie leans against the entrance to the room, one foot crossed over the other and his arms folded over his chest. He watches Eddie fondly. “This is going to spoil your dinner, you know.”

“Who are you, my mother?” Eddie retorts back without turning around.

“Ouch. Harsh words.” Richie fakes his offense and then continues. “Do you know how to peel those things?”

There’s a pause before there’s an answer. “Of course I do.” Eddie turns the water off, dries his hands, and then gets to work.

“Alright, well.. let me know if you want any help there buckaroo.” Richie heads into the living room and turns on the TV to start looking for something mildly entertaining.

It takes Eddie longer than Richie expected it would, but he knew his husband. If he listened to the little voice in his head that was telling him to go check on the progress being made in the kitchen, Eddie might snap a little. His hesitant _‘of course I do’_ certainly did not bode well for the outcome of the seed harvesting that Eddie was set on, but Richie knew his help was not welcome.

His instincts, in the end, turned out to be spot on. Eventually Eddie makes his way in to join him on the couch, carrying a bowl in his now maroon stained fingers. He sits down next to Richie with a harsh thud into the cushion, and starts eating without a word.

Richie turns to him, glances at the bowl, and then stares at the side of Eddie’s face. “So how’d it go?” He regrets the question immediately, but what’s done is done.

“Don’t patronize me.” Eddie stares at the screen of the TV with such dedication that his already flushed face turns an even brighter shade of pink. He grabs more seeds from the bowl in his lap, and says nothing else.

Of course, Richie finds all of this adorable. Eddie is stubborn and while it sometimes makes their lives a little bit more difficult, most of the time Richie is able to either ease him out of it or wait until he calms down. Eddie does everything with intensity, and Richie is drawn to him like a magnet because of it. All it means is that there’s more of Eddie to love, more to laugh about, more to experience. Richie would never complain about it, not even for a second.

They eat Eddie’s bowl of seeds, half of which were squashed so badly that the coarse seeds in the middle were all that remained.

Eddie enjoys them— they’re his favorite. But every time he pops a few into his mouth there is a hint of shame at his fruit peeling skills. He knows Richie can feel it radiating off of him, but neither of them say anything about it and he’s grateful.

That night, Eddie scrubs his hands as clean as he can get them. Richie kisses every finger that still has red tinted skin, and they go to bed happy.

The next day, Eddie walks into their kitchen before lunch and finds Richie retrieving the second pomegranate from the fruit bowl.

Richie pauses when he sees him and his face lights up with a smile. “Hey, hot stuff. I told you to wait in the living room— I’m taking care of lunch today.” He wiggles his eyebrows and lightly tosses the pomegranate between his hands.

Eddie furrows his brows together, taking a moment to glance Richie over as he fiddles with his wedding ring. Richie has the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to the elbows— a habit of his that Eddie loved. “I can take care of that if you want to get started on the rest of lunch.”

“A bit protective over these things, I see.” Richie holds it up to his face and gives it a kiss. “I got this, Eds. It’s Saturday, my day to make lunch. Relax.”

“I—” Eddie starts, but then stops himself. He sighs, and makes an effort to release the tension in his shoulders. Releasing control, that’s something else he’s working on. He trusts Richie, of course. His husband is a far better cook than he is, in fact, but Eddie’s perfectionist nature often has a hard time sitting back and doing nothing. “Alright. But can I at least hang out with you in here? I like spending time with you.”

“You sure you’re not using this as an excuse to stare at my ass while I cook?” 

“Oh, that’s definitely another reason.” Eddie smirks, and then takes a seat at the small table they have against the wall. “Get cooking, babe.”

Richie blows him a kiss and then ties his apron around his waist. “I’ll crack this baby open first, that way you can snack on them while I make everything else.” He retrieves a knife and a cutting board, and then sets the pomegranate down on top of it.

Eddie can see him work, which he loves. Richie is good in the kitchen, so good that Eddie has suggested multiple times that he consider teaching cooking classes. So far Richie has always insisted he wasn’t interested.

“Pomegranate seeds are good for you, you know.” Eddie fills the silence, trying to distract himself from the way Richie’s arms look as he slices the end off of the fruit. “Lots of antioxidants, plus the fiber from the seeds.”

“Hmm?” Richie hums in response, knowing full well that Eddie was going to continue. He smiles as he turns it in his hands so he can cut the other end off.

Eddie nods even though Richie can’t see him. “They’re good for helping keep a healthy blood pressure. Heart healthy.” He’s speaking in broken sentences, watching Richie’s hands span most of the width of the red fruit he was handling. Eddie swallows hard, embarrassed that he was reacting like this to Richie cutting up fruit in their kitchen.

“Tasty _and_ heart healthy?” Richie comments, thrusting the knife down to make a slice down the length of the red skin. Eddie shudders. “That doesn’t surprise me, Eds. No wonder it’s your favorite. I think we’re going to be getting these more often, huh?”

Eddie takes in a deep breath. “Mostly I like them because they taste good. It’s almost like popcorn, you know? Little bites, but.. healthy.” Words are coming out of his mouth but he isn’t paying them much attention. All he can do is stare at Richie.

It’s insane how quickly the seeds make it into a bowl. Yesterday Eddie had gotten so frustrated with painstakingly picking them out one by one, not wanting to waste any. But apparently, the way he had cut it open was the problem. He watched Richie make a few slices, rip it open like an orange, and then gently use his thumbs to pop the seeds out into a bowl.

Eddie is mesmerized the entire time. He watches as Richie sets the knife down, the shiny metal dotted lightly with deep red juice. He watches as Richie hands flux between strength and softness to rip the pomegranate open and make sure the seeds keep their shape. It happens quickly, and Eddie wishes it had lasted far longer.

He also wishes he could _be_ that stupid pomegranate. It has all of Richie’s attention, and Eddie finds himself yearning for those hands to be all over him.

When Richie turns around with a pristine bowl of seeds, sitting perfectly piled like little jewels waiting to be treasured, he has a huge smile on his face and Eddie can’t take it anymore.

Neither of them have a chance to say anything before Eddie lunges out of his seat, the chair making a grating sound against the floor as he pushes out of it, and then he’s in front of Richie within two seconds.

He grabs the bowl and harshly sets it down on the counter. A few seeds spill out as it rocks back and forth before settling, but Eddie isn’t paying any attention to it anymore. Every ounce of his attention is on Richie.

He pushes them back against the counter and then his hands move to Richie’s face before he kisses him. It sends sparks down his spine and Richie immediately leans into it, mirroring Eddie by cupping his face. They stay there for a few long seconds, pressed against each other, until finally Richie breaks away and takes in a deep breath.

“—hey there, Eds.” He laughs as he sees the dark streaks of juice he left across Eddie’s face. “Uh, not that I mind this, but—”

“It was the pomegranate.” Eddie blurts out, biting his bottom lip in surprise and diverting his eyes for a moment. When he looks back, Richie’s cheeks are flushed. “It took you like, thirty seconds to crack it open and I just..”

“You were jealous of a fruit?” Richie finishes for him, and then snorts. “Oh my god, you were jealous of a fruit!”

_“Please shut up.”_ Eddie groans. He shifts his legs and realizes they’re both a bit aroused, which just makes everything better. “This is embarrassing for me.”

_“Shhhh.”_ Richie puts a finger against Eddie’s lips and shifts so they’re pressed together in a more pleasing way, then smirks. “I’m going to milk this for all it’s got.”

Eddie pauses, letting out a huff of air through his nose when Richie’s knee wedges itself even further between his legs. Then he gives in. The finger Richie is holding against his lips is too much of a temptation itself, especially since it still had pomegranate juice dripping down it. Without a word, he opens his mouth and Richie’s finger disappears for a moment as Eddie sucks the juice off. He releases it with a pop and then licks his lips.

_“—fuck.”_ Richie stares dumbfounded, his entire body suddenly not working. “Good thing I didn’t wash my hands.”

“Gross. But yeah.” Eddie moves himself even closer so their lips touch, but he doesn’t kiss him. The warmth pooling in his gut was getting to the point where he couldn’t ignore it. “Do you think lunch can wait?”

“Absolutely it can.” Their kissing started back up immediately after that. Richie shoved their faces together and opened Eddie’s mouth with his tongue. They were both tasting pomegranate as he moved them away from the counter and over to the table Eddie had been sitting at earlier.

Eddie’s ass hit the table and he responded by lifting himself onto it, scooching back as Richie climbed up with him. He worried the cheap furniture beneath them wouldn’t be able to take their combined weight, especially when he heard it creak, but Richie was starting to trail kisses across his chin and making sure his fingers were within licking distance. It was an easy distraction, and Eddie easily focused back in on the important stuff.

With Richie’s thumb in his mouth, lunch is completely forgotten about. They make a mess of their little kitchen table, with Richie trailing down the length of Eddie’s body and eventually getting into the real prize. Eddie loves every second of it, reveling in every touch as Richie moves his hands wherever he wants and Eddie getting a firm grip on his husband’s hair. As it turns out, it pays to be jealous of a pomegranate. 

The first thing that Eddie does after he calms down enough to think is add his favorite fruit to their shared grocery store list on his phone, and Richie kisses him with a smile while they both catch their breath. 

Yeah. Domestic bliss is never, _ever_ going to get old.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i am still working on changing of the tides!! i promise!!


End file.
